The Phantom of Nipmuc
by lizzie-luv-kevin
Summary: This was written by Betsy Miller, this is not a fanfic, but i decided to post it here, it is a joke, so enjoy it while you still can


"Hello? Anyone hear?" The boy walks into the auditorium of his school, which was completely dark. He quickly turned around because he thought he heard something. Right as he did a bright spot light shone in his eyes and he was knocked out. When he woke up he was tied to something but he didn't know what because he was blind folded. Then someone took off the blindfold and all he was another bright light. He said "Uh can you tell me who you are and where I am?" the other person didn't answer. He started to panic and try to escape. When the person turned around he tried to see if there was a door that he could go through. But then the person turned around with a needle. He tried to break free of the scarfs that tied him down but the needle was already in his arm and he was asleep.  
When he woke up he was back in the auditorium and the lights were still off then he felt a stinging pain in his back. He ran screaming into the bathroom but he fell off the stage because he was put on the stage when the person brought him back. Then when he fell he felt something sharp in his hand. Then the stinging in his back got worst. He tried to feel for what the object was but instead he felt something liquidly and kinda sticky. He tasted it and realized it was blood. So he got up and ran to the bathroom he left a trail of blood and saw that there was a knife in his back. Then he saw that he has little pins in his hands. He took out the pins and tried to take out the knife but he was in to deep and he couldn't grab it just right. He decided he would try and cal 911 on his cell phone but he got no service in the bathroom and he didn't want to leave the bathroom because he didn't know what the person looked like. He tried to text but it wouldn't send either. He finally decided to just leave and sneak out and try to get away. When he opened the door he looked around to make sure the cost was clear. When he was about to make it to the doors he felt the same stinging and was in so much pain he was crawling to the door but he bleed to much to move. He had service and called someone who was not born yet.

"What?! How old was he wen he was killed?" "Well the story says that he was a Junior in high school." "So your age?" "Yup." "That's a little scarey." "Do you believe in ghosts?" "No." Laughs. "Well I can change that." "How?" "Just meet me in the auditorium at midnight." "Ok." They finished there lunch and went back to English class. They had one more class left and it was chorus. The ghost never showed himself during school unless the person is alone and depending if he likes the person he will either scare them or talk to them. When I got into the auditorium I got an ire feeling. Marry Kay could tell I had that feeling and asked "So you have an ery feeling?" "Uh yeah how did you know?" "Well I did at first to and your face says it all." We got on the risers to sing. There was one guy that I had been seeing all day and I thought he was cute. He was in my chorus class. I asked Mary Kay about him "Who's that guy?" "Oh him. That's Kevin he's the football jock. You don't want to date him." "Why?" "Because he has dated like every girl in our grade and he has broken everyone's hearts." "Oh." "I guess you want to meet him, and talk to him?" "Uh yeah." they laughed. "Ok ill introduce you to him after were done singing." "Ok thank you."  
When we were done I was getting excited and butterflies. "Kevin." Kevin turned around and asked "Who's this beautiful women?" I smiled. "None of your sweet talk on my best friend ok. This is Lizzy. She is new to the school and she wanted to meet you." "Hi." "Hey. How was your first day?" "It was good. The lunch was a little odd." "Yeah sometimes you don't know weather you should eat it or not." "Yeah." Marry Kay "Lizzy the bell is about to ring." "Bye Kevin see you around." "Yup."  
As we were leaving school Marry Kay said "Don't forget midnight tonight." "But..." "No buts you come trust me. Just tell your parents that your coming over to my house which you are its just were going to sneak out to go to the school." "Ok."

When I got home I told my mom after dinner that I was going to Marry Kay's and she said yes if my homework was done and I was yes.  
When I got to her house we ran upstairs and we talked about school and how we have been. Marry Kay "Ok now about Kevin." "What about him?" "Do you seriously want to date him?" "Yes." "But he's not good for you. Trust me." "He seems like a nice guy." "Yeah seems. Doesn't mean he is." "Ok. How about this. I date him if he will go out with me and then if I get hurt you can say 'I told you so'." "Ok. But I don't know if I will be able to when your hurt maybe when your done being hurt." When Marry Kay's mom came up to make sure we were asleep and in bed even thought it was a Friday, we were in our pj's but had regular cloths on underneath.  
Marry Kay's mom "Goodnight girls." both of us "Goodnight." We waited about 30 minuets till we would get out off our pj's.  
When we got to the school it was all dark, we brought flashlights and the doors were unlock so we just walked in and Marry Kay knew were the light switch was on. When the lights went on Marry Kay jumped out at me and screamed. I jumped and screamed, then we laughed. Me "Ok. What do we do?" "Well we just sit hear." "Hear were we put our bags for chorus." "Yup that's why I put my bag hear cause when ever im in chorus he is sitting in the seat that is between our bags and watches." "Have you ever talked to him?" "Once. We just said hi and he told me what happened from his point." "That's cool. So how long does this take?" "Just wait."  
A couple minutes passed when Lizzy heard someone say in hear "Hey there beautiful." "Kevin?" I jumped up and looked up and saw... A tall boy with brown hair, blue eyes, and very cute.  
"Uh." Marry Kay "This is Antony. The boy that was killed." "But he looks so good." "Well yeah because he is our age." "Yeah but you said that he was tortured." "Yeah it doesn't mean he cant look good." "Ok. Does he talk?" "Uh yeah. He may be dead but he can still talk. Go talk to him." "Alright."  
I walked over to him and said "hey." Antony "Hi." "Why did you say that line?" "Because I heard that other guy say it." "Ok. So how old are you?" "I am 17." "Really? It seems like you should be older." "Oh you mean if I was still alive?" "Yes." "Well I died in the year 2006. So I would be 20." "Oh. That stinks." "Yeah but I don't know what I would do once I got out of high school anyways so yeah. But I did want a family." "Most of the guys I have meet don't even want a family they just want to date girls." "Well then there going to miss out and besides those kind of guys are players and wont love a women, and treat her right." "Yeah." Marry Kay "Hey Antony sorry but we have to go before someone notices we are gone." Antony "Alright bye." Lizzy "Bye it was nice to meet you." Antony "You to."  
We left and got back to her house around one a.m.  
When we woke up I thought the whole thing was a dream. We talked about it and have decided to talk to him when ever we see him weather it be during school or not.  
The rest of my weekend was boring and all I could think about was about what he looked like and what he said. No matter what I did he was still in my brain. I almost told my parents about him during dinner on Sunday night but I stopped myself. I had no homework to do so I just texted my friend, drew, watched tv and listened to music.

I woke up and realized I had school so I quickly got dressed, ate, and walked to Marry Kay's house so I could ride the bus with her.  
When we got into the school I literally walked into Kevin by accident and my bag fell off and my notebooks and papers fell out.  
Lizzy "Oh im so sorry." Kevin "Its ok. That was my fault." He helped me pick my stuff up. When he and I came up at the same time we almost bonked heads. He left and I was in a happy mood. Marry Kay "Come on lets leave his presence." "Why?" "Because he is the wrong guy for you." "Hey. Remember our deal?" "Yes." "Alright." We went to our first block. Then when it was time for break I went to Kevin to go talk to him.  
"Hey Kevin." Kevin "Hey. How are you?" "Im good you?" "Good." "I was wondering..." then Kevin cut in "Would you like to go out with me." "Yes." "Alright how about this Thursday after school we can go see a movie." "Ok. Sounds good." We exchanged numbers and my day was going well so far. I felt like nothing could ruin my good day.  
When I told Marry Kay what happened she said "YOU WHAT!?" and everyone in the cafeteria stopped talking and looked at her and she said "what?" Lizzy "Of course I said yes. You know how much I like him and I know you don't want me to get hurt but come on. You wont be able to stop me from getting hurt when im in collage so why start and not let me experience it before hand." "You do have a point but you're my friend what am I supposed to do?" "As we planed let me go through with it." "Alright."

When I got home I told my mom and she said I could go. Then later that night he called me and asked me what movie I wanted to see. I said I didn't care. We couldn't decide what to see so we decide to just wait and see if there was any we wanted to see and if so one of us would say so either tomorrow or the next day

"Yeah Antony is probably busy doing stuff." "Yeah. You can do better than Kevin anyways." "O well. We will find out sometime." "You do really like Kevin, you can't stop thinking about can you?" "How did you know?" "You're my friend I can tell what your thinking sometimes." "Yeah. So it's not like you can make him dump his girl friend." "Yeah. O well." The bell rang for lunch to be over so we went back to our class. Last block I had Kevin and Marry Kay in it. Marry Kay said "Quickly look at Kevin he's looking at you." I looked over and he was but then Megan came by, sat on his lap and they started to make out. I quickly looked away and Marry Kay and I both said at the same time "EW." and stuck out our tongues. Then we laughed. We started to talk then Megan walked up to me and said to her other friends "Wow there are so immature and they probably still think guys are icky." and her friends with her. I looked over at Kevin and he was shaking his head. I felt so embarrassed but I said to Marry Kay not meant for Megan to hear "At least we don't suck face with our boy friends in front of everyone." Megan had a surprised look on her face but everyone in the class laughed. I just got a death glare from Megan. When class ended people were giving me high fives and saying "You go girl." or "Way to go." or "It's about time for her to get told off." Marry Kay "Wow you are getting pretty popular." "Yeah. I can't wait to see what happens tomorrow."  
We left school and I found out that I had loads of homework but it wouldn't take me to long.  
The next day people were still talking about what happened during last block yesterday. Everyone was congratulating me. Then Megan walked up to me and said "You better watch what you say or you will be sorry. Trust me." I said "You weren't meant to hear what I said. It's not my fault that everyone decided to be dead silent and besides you said that rude comint first." "Oh so now you are blaming me for what you said?" "No im not. Im just saying that you were being mean first and you were the one who said the rude comint that just proves that you are still a little kid. Im sorry that everyone agrees with me but you are the one who acts like that not me." then I walked away and wen I looked back she had her mouth open in shock.

During lunch Marry Kay and I saw Kevin and Megan fighting. It was quiet entertaining. We could tell that he broke up with her because she started to cry and be more clingy then usual. Then we saw Kevin looking at me so I quickly looked down at my food and started to eat again. Marry Kay said that he was talking with his friends and now all of them were looking at me. I wanted to die right then and there and I felt my face getting reader, and reader. When I finally looked up I saw all of he guys looking...

When I got home all I heard was my parents fighting so I just went up stairs to my room. All I could think about was Lizzy. She was so pretty. I thought "Maybe I should dump Megan and date Lizzy. She does seem nicer than Megan. But would she be able to handle me? And would she give in to the pure presser? And would she give me what Megan was giving me?" when I looked at my clock it was time to go pick up Megan. All I could think was "Great. As long as she stays away from what happened in freshmen year I will be happy but if she can't drop what happened then I will dump her." I grabbed my keys and got back into my car.  
"Hey honey." she said. "Hey." "Ready for a night that will rock your world?" "Yeah. Were are we going to do so?" "The school of course." she winked and put her hand on my thigh as I started to drive. When she got out of the car I noticed she was wearing a super mine skirt that was all black w a halter top that was also all black with high black shoes. We got into the auditorium and we started to make out. Then she said "Come on Kevin you know what I want." "Yeah I know but come on you get it every week from me. Even wen im really tired." "Yeah and you are at your best wen you tired now come on please?" "Fine." so I started to feel up her leg when I got a chilling feeling so I jumped back. "Honey are you ok?" "Yeah I just got a chilling feeling." "Well duh it is cold outside." "But don't you know the story about the kid that was killed hear?" "Oh please you believe that story?" "Uh yeah." "There are no such things as ghosts. Now come on and give me a big kiss." she grabbed my tie and pulled me closer and we started to make out then Lizzy and Marry Kay came in. All I could think was "Oh great hear comes the cat fighting and the past will come up again." but thankfully she just left and I followed.  
When we got into the car she said "I can't believe THEM!" "Yeah." "And the nerve of Marry Kay to come near me when she did in freshmen year..." "SHUT UP ABOUT FRESHMEN YEAR!" "What's wrong honey?" "All you ever talk about is about the past JUST STOP!" "Alright. Can you just take me home?" "With pleasure."  
When I got home I was so happy and couldn't stop thinking why they would stay and talk to the ghost if they aren't real. Whatever im going to bed got school tomorrow and have decide to break up with Megan. She's to needy and pushy about everything and the most annoying when she keeps brining up freshmen year.

During lunch the next day, Marry Kay and I saw Kevin and Megan fighting. Marry Kay happily told me that this was the first time this happened in all the three years they have been dating. It was quiet entertaining. Both of their faces were red with anger. We were seated far enough away that we could have only guessed what they were saying. We could tell that he broke up with her because she started to cry and be more clingy than usual. She ran for the bathroom, her friends quickly at her tail. Then we saw Kevin looking at me so I quickly looked down at my food and started to eat again. Wow he could even wait till his ex-girlfriend leave the cafeteria. I wanted to die right then and there and I felt my face getting redder, and redder. I tried to keep my face off him for the rest of the day, but as I glanced up as the final bell rang, his eyes were still on me. I made a quick dash for the door and walked home, not even waiting for Marry Kay. Halfway home a translucent figure popped in front of me. I jumped back and screamed. I stopped screaming when I saw Antony. He was smirking as usual. "Hey! Don't do that" I said fiercely. "Sorry, my friends and I used to scare one another." His eyes were mocking, as if taking me as weak. "Where have you been?" I suddenly asked, taking him off guard. "Umm, well….." he seemed uncomfortable. "It takes a lot of energy to be visible, so I mostly stay invisible." "So what do you do when your invisible?" I asked curiously. "Watch and scare some people." A huge cocky grin lighting up his eyes. "Who do you watch? "Well…..mostly you."  
There was an awkward silence between us because I didn't know what to say. "Hey im sorry. I was trying to be funny but I have been told im more of an awkward person than funny." I smiled and giggled a little. He walked me home and we talked to each other. I told him about what happened during lunch. "Well that guy was smart to break up with Megan she is a total bitch. Excuse my language." "Its ok. And I agree." I was smiling really big and I didn't notice I was so Antony asked "So do you like this guy?" "Yeah." "Why?" "Cause he's cute..." "And a jock, has an awesome car, has that something about him, and his eyes are so dreamy. I have heard it all about this kind of guy he's not what you think he is." "What do you mean?" "His type are jerks and only dangle girls in front of them, then use them and then once..." "Look this is my house I have to go. See you tomorrow. Bye." I walked to my house went through the gate and then opened the house door. "Bye." when I looked out the window right after I got in Antony was gone. I was a little scared but then remembered he was a ghost so it was all good.  
It was around 5:00 P.M. when my cell phone rang it was Marry Kay. "Hey Marry." "Hey Lizzy." "What up?" "Oh yeah um how do I tell you this. Yeah uh." "What is it?!" "Ok im just gunna tell you. Megan wants to beat you up." "WHAT!" "Yup. So you better stay home tomorrow." "No way! She's not going to control me." "Uh sorry to break it to you but she kind of does if you think about it." "So what she was, WAS popular when she was dating Kevin but now she's not so now she's not popular anymore." "That's why she wants to beat you up." "What ever bring it on." "Ok. Ill see you tomorrow and hopefully you will live through it." "Bye." I hung up and finished my homework then went down stairs to eat some dinner.  
After dinner I went back upstairs and I forgot that I left my phone on my bed so I looked at it to see if i had any missed calls and I had one from a number that I had not seen before. But I also had a voice mail. It said "Hey Lizzy its Kevin. I was wondering if I could talk to you either on the phone or in school. Give me a call back ASAP. Peace."  
I was jumping up and down then I decided I would call him since I had nothing else to do and my parents would be down stairs watching a movie.  
The phone was ringing then when he picked up he said "Yo what up Lizzy?" "Hey and nothing you." "Nothing. I was wondering if I could talk to you in person like right now." "Uh sure." "Alright ill be at your house in 5 minuets." "Ok. Just don't make so much noise cause my parents would flip out." "Ok. See you soon." "Ok."  
I decided I would go out my window because I had a little balcony and then a little ladder like thing with vines on it and the best part is that my parents are on the other side of the house. When I heard his car I quickly got outside and got to his car.  
"Hey get in." "Ok." I went into the car and he drove off to a park down the street from my house.  
"Alright. I was wondering if you would like to be my girl friend." "Don't you need some time to morn since you broke up with your ex?" "Nah. I have always wanted to dump her but never had the guts to do it. So what do you say?" "Ok." "Sweet. Tomorrow is Friday so ill pick you up from your house to come to my house and meet my parents." "Ok. But my parents will want to meet you to." "Ok. Ill take you home now." "Ok."  
When we got to my house he said "good night." then before I turned out to get out he leaned forward and gave me a kiss on my lips. I said "good night."  
I went up stairs and I had 25 minuets to take my shower which I did. Then my mom came in and said good night.  
That night I was so happy.

That day at school I had to tell Marry Kay what happened. When I saw her and explained what happened she was so happy for me. Then we saw Megan walking towards me and then out of no wear Kevin came over to me and took me to away with marry Kay.  
"Thanks Kev." "No problem. You already have a nickname for me? How cute." I smiled.

That was the best day. He joined Marry Kay and I for break and lunch. Then wen the last block came I was so happy because it was chorus. I had honestly forgot about Antony.  
During chorus I never saw Antony and I was sad because I wanted to tell him the good news. Marry Kay didn't see him either. The bell rang and I gave a quick kiss to Kevin before he left then Marry Kay and I walked out.

I was waiting for Kevin to come by and pick me up and I had told my mom about him she and my father were waiting to meet him. When he finely came my parents got up with me and they said there hellos and so did Kevin then we left.  
"Alright are you ready for a day that you will never forget?" "Yes!"  
He took me back to the park. "I thought I was going to meet your parents." "You will latter." "Ok."  
When we got out of the car he and I ran to the swings. He pushed me then he got on the swing next to me. Then he jumped off and then I did to. We laughed. Then we back to his car and sat on the hood of his car. He out his arm around my shoulder. He looked into my eyes and asked "do you believe in love at first sight?" "Yes. You?" "Yup." he pulled a box out of his pocket and pulled out a necklace that had a L. And he said "I got this for you to signify that you are my true love." "Its beautiful thank you." your welcome." he kissed me and then when he was about to make out my phone rang. It was ANTONY! I said "Will you excuse me?" "Sure."  
"What do you want?" "Look you can't go out with Kevin he's not right for you." "Look I am. And how do you have a phone number?" "I have always had your number and a cell phone." "Uh?" "I got to go bye. Hope you have fun getting your heart broken." "Bye." I hung up and looked at my phone like it had six heads, then I put it back in my pocket and put on a smile.  
"Who was that?" "An old friend I never thought I would hear from again." "Ok. Lets go meet my parents. "Alright." as we walked to the car (because I had walked away from the car and he was slowly coming closer and closer to me) he put his hand in the back pocket of my pants.

When we got to his house I felt a cold chill go down my back, and I did that wearied like shiver up when ever you get a shiver and Kevin looked at me with a confused face. He had one eye brow up, and his mouth was like "what the heck?" I couldn't help but laugh at his expression.  
"Are you ok?" asked Kevin. "Yeah I just got a cold chill up my spine." "Ok. Ready to go face the music." "Yup."  
When we got in he introduced me to his parents and we had dinner. It was a good night. There was no awkward silence or awkward stories of when he was little. But when they started to ask me questions I got a little nervous and Kevin could tell so he said "Mom, dad you are making Lizzy feel awkward." his mom "im sorry. Its just you seem so nice and you are so pretty." "Thank you. This is really good." "That's good. Do you want some desert?" "Sure." "We have some pie." "What flavors?" "We have apple, blue berry, and pumpkin." "Ill have some apple please. Do you need any help?" "Ok and sure."  
I walked into the kitchen with his mom. I helped her bring in the plates in and give them to Kevin, his dad, put one in his moms spot, and then one in my spot.  
When Kevin and I were done I said thank you and we left. I called my mom so she knew I was on my way home. When I hung up Kevin looked at me and said "Hey can do you me a favor?" "Sure." "Ok. Lets go to the school." "But I told my mom I would b home soon." "I mean after your parents are asleep." "They would freak if I snuck out though." "I promise you wont get in trouble and if you do I will take the blame." "Ok."  
When I got home I said good night and he gave me a kiss on my check.

I was nervous when it was time to go to the school. When I was positive my parents were asleep I called Kevin. He came and I put on black jeans, with a black shirt, and black flats. When he came I snuck out.  
I got to the car and asked "why are we going to the school?" "Cause I always do this on Fridays with my girlfriends." "Ok. What do we do?" "You will see." "Alright."  
We got to the school and we went into the auditorium and . . .


End file.
